SWITCH
by animewriter000
Summary: There is a man who had experianced almost everything the world had to offer. But what happens when he goes missing during a night? What happens when he does wake up, he's in a strange small house? There is a man who had everything he ever wanted. Friends, family, fighting, happiness.Till he goes missing overnight as well too? What happens when he wakes up with a bunch of people?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL AND IT ALL BELONGS TO THIER RIGHTFUL OWNERS**_

**TIME: ONE PIECE: AFTER HE MET UP WITH EVERYONE AND IS RIGHT BEFORE HE WENT TO FISHERMAN ARC. FAIRY TAIL: RIGHT AFTER THE TIMESKIP AND IS NOW DURING THE TOURNAMENT SECOND DAY**

There is a man who had experianced almost everything the world had to offer. First he lost his crew and then he lost his brother Ace. He had experianced war itself and came back perfectly okay. He survived and made it back with his crew once more. But what happens when he goes missing during a night? What happens when he does wake up, he's in a strange small house with a blue and white cat next to him?

There is a man who had everything he ever wanted. Friends, family, fighting, he was frozen with his friends for 7 entire years and felt a painful experiance with a magic called Second Orgin. Along with realizing his guild suffered when he was gone. Yes he didn't have actually everything he wanted but enough to be happy. He was a strong guy who a lot of people look up to. He have faced countless of people and have always won against them. But what happens when this man goes missing overnight as well too? What happens when he wakes up, feeling the worst ever. He then realized he was on transportation in a hammock with other people close to him.

What happens when these two have switched places and doesn't know how to return?

And what happens when enemies from Fiore appear at the Grandline and enemies from the Grandline appears at Fiore? Find out now!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL AND IT ALL BELONGS TO THIER RIGHTFUL OWNERS**_

**TIME: ONE PIECE: AFTER HE MET UP WITH EVERYONE AND IS RIGHT BEFORE HE WENT TO FISHERMAN ARC. FAIRY TAIL: RIGHT AFTER THE TIMESKIP AND IS NOW DURING THE TOURNAMENT SECOND DAY**

There is a man who had experianced almost everything the world had to offer. First he lost his crew and then he lost his brother Ace. He had experianced war itself and came back perfectly okay. He survived and made it back with his crew once more. But what happens when he goes missing during a night? What happens when he does wake up, he's in a strange small house with a blue and white cat next to him?

There is a man who had everything he ever wanted. Friends, family, fighting, he was frozen with his friends for 7 entire years and felt a painful experiance with a magic called Second Orgin. Along with realizing his guild suffered when he was gone. Yes he didn't have actually everything he wanted but enough to be happy. He was a strong guy who a lot of people look up to. He have faced countless of people and have always won against them. But what happens when this man goes missing overnight as well too? What happens when he wakes up, feeling the worst ever. He then realized he was on transportation in a hammock with other people close to him.

What happens when these two have switched places and doesn't know how to return?

And what happens when enemies from Fiore appear at the Grandline and enemies from the Grandline appears at Fiore? Find out now!

* * *

><p><strong><em>THREE PERSON POV<em>**

**_ONE PIECE WORLD_**

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii" a voice complained loudly as he walked inside the gallery. The voice came from a man with a strawhat with a red vest and shorts on. He wore sandals and had a scar under his left eye. But the thing that was unquie about the man the most was his hat. A straw hat. This man was a supernova, a man who have survived the Marineford War, the son to the most dangerous man in the world Dragon, the grandson to Garp the marine hero, the brother to Portagas Ace, the man who is said to change the world, and the man who is said to be the pirate king. Monkey D. Luffy.

"What is it Luffy" his cook, Sanji asked. It has been a week since they have all gathered and have decided to take a break and hang out before sailing off. Sanji was cooking food for everyone as he glanced at Luffy.

"I'm so hungryyyyyy... I want meatttttttttttttttt" Luffy groaned as he sneaked toward the fridge while Sanji was cutting vegatables.

"Luffy, dinner is in a half hour. Just shut up for now" Sanji responded with a sigh as he kicked Luffy out in annoyance.

Luffy pouted as he walked out grumbling, "Meanie Sanji...not letting me eat". Sanji sighed deeply. Even if he was annoyed by Luffy, he did miss everyone including his stupid idiotic captain. He shivered slightly remembering the hell he was in.

"I am so glad to be on a ship with two beautiful ladies...Nami-swannnnn...Robin-channnnnn" he gushed loudly.

Luffy walked around happiliy as he then stopped in front of Robin. "Hi Robin!" He said smilng wide.

"Well, hello Captain-san" Nico Robin replied glancing up from her book as she had a small smile on.

"What are you reading" Luffy asked curiously as he was bored.

"Well I am now currently reading about an island where stones..." Robin began to explain. But Luffy stopped paying attention as he stared blankly at her. He then ran off to bother some more of his crew as he smiled brightly.

"Zoroooooooo" Luffy yelled happily as he leaned down at the sleeping swordsman. Zoro groaned as he opened his one eye as he stared up at Luffy. "Luffy...I'm sleeping... Get away" he said sleepily as Luffy grinned.

"But I'm boredddddd" Luffy said with a pout.

"Well go bother someone else" Zoro muttered as he closed his eye again. Luffy pouted but did as told as he ran off to talk to Nami.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled as he jumped onto the deck as he saw Nami staring up at the sky. He noticed her worried look as he frowned slightly. "Nami? What's wrong" He asked worriedly as he walked toward the woman. Nami still didn't seem to notice Luffy as she frowned deeply up at the dark sky.

"Something isn't right... There is something wrong with the sky today. The air is tense..." Nami was muttering as she frowned deeply. Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he shrugged. He poked Nami arm as she blinked and turned toward him. "What is it, Luffy" she asked smiling slightly.

"What's wrong" Luffy asked again. He stared up at Nami with his dark brown eyes.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing Luffy..." Nami assured as she smiled and turned away. Then Sanji yelled that it was time for dinner as everyone walked in but Luffy was the fastest as he grinned wider.

"Food!" Luffy cheered as he grinned wide and then quickly sat in his seat. Sanji sighed as he handed everyone their dishes as they all thanked him. "Thanks for the meal, Sanji" he said happily as he began to eat quickly.

Sanji sighed. "I wasn't doing it for you, shitty captain. I did it for my two lovely ladies!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as Nami smiled and Robin smiled small. Zoro rolled his eye.

"Tsk, shitty cook" he muttered under his breath.

"Eh?! What did you say, mosshead?!"

"You heard me"

"I will kick you!"

"I will cut you"

The two clashed heads as they eyed each other angrily until they both got hit in the head. "Enough you two idiots!" Nami said in annoyance as she glared. Zoro sighed as he rubbed his bump on his head as Sanji gushed.

"Nami-swannnnnnnn! Your punch was beautiful" Sanji said as he grinned wide and did the wormy thing as Nam sighed in annoyance.

"Nami, may I ask for something?" Brook asked as he turned to face her. His face was serious or at least as serious as a skeleton can be.

"What is it, Brook" Nami asked as she turned to face him.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked as Nami punched him in the head hard as Brook laughed.

"Wow...Nami is still scary" Chopper said softly as he paled as Usopp nodded in agreement.

"SUPERRRRRRRR!" Franky yelled loudly. Luffy was stealing food from everyone as he ate silently. Usopp reached for his food when he realized there wasn't any.

"Oi! Luffy! You stole my food!" Usopp groaned as he glared at Luffy. Luffy grinned wide as he swallowed

"Shishishishishi! Sorry Usopp!" Luffy said happily as he grinned at everyone. His crew. He missed them all so much after these two years. He felt them all grow stronger. He knows they have gotten stronger to protect each other. For his own selfish idea, they had to seperate for two whole years. He smiled at them as he ate.

Everyone laughed as they all missed one another so much as they smiled at each other. It was great. Everyone all getting along and all together again.

After dinner, everyone was asleep as Luffy slept peacefully. Slowly he began to glow as he then suddenly vanished from the hammocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating! I will update every week at Friday! Or two weeks if I get too busy! Follow and Review if you want more!1<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL AND IT ALL BELONGS TO THIER RIGHTFUL OWNERS**_

**TIME: ONE PIECE: AFTER HE MET UP WITH EVERYONE AND IS RIGHT BEFORE HE WENT TO FISHERMAN ARC. FAIRY TAIL: RIGHT AFTER THE TIMESKIP AND IS NOW DURING THE TOURNAMENT SECOND DAY**

There is a man who had experianced almost everything the world had to offer. First he lost his crew and then he lost his brother Ace. He had experianced war itself and came back perfectly okay. He survived and made it back with his crew once more. But what happens when he goes missing during a night? What happens when he does wake up, he's in a strange small house with a blue and white cat next to him?

There is a man who had everything he ever wanted. Friends, family, fighting, he was frozen with his friends for 7 entire years and felt a painful experiance with a magic called Second Orgin. Along with realizing his guild suffered when he was gone. Yes he didn't have actually everything he wanted but enough to be happy. He was a strong guy who a lot of people look up to. He have faced countless of people and have always won against them. But what happens when this man goes missing overnight as well too? What happens when he wakes up, feeling the worst ever. He then realized he was on transportation in a hammock with other people close to him.

What happens when these two have switched places and doesn't know how to return?

And what happens when enemies from Fiore appear at the Grandline and enemies from the Grandline appears at Fiore? Find out now!

* * *

><p><strong><em>THREE PERSON POV<em>**

**_Fairy Tail World_**

_A few mins before_

"Lucy! Let's go on another job! We ate all our food!" a man yelled as he kicked the door to the guild down. He had on an opened vest with baggy pants and sandals. He was a muscular man with a bright smile and had a blue cat next to him. But the thing that catches most people's attention would probably be his pink hair or salmon if you like. This man is the flame of hope that everyone looks up to. He has conquered and defeated any enemies and havee always been loyal to his nakamas. He would never run from a fight and always stands tall and strong. He is famous from all over. He has many nicknames such as Salamander, pinky, flamebrain, and more. He is Natsu Dragneel.

"Aye! Lucy! We do need food or we will dieeeeee" Happy agreed as he groaned, lying on Natsu's head.

"Guys! Don't you see that i'm busy at the moment" Lucy asked annoyed as she glanced up from her book that she was reading. Natsu grinned wide.

"Why do you want to read about adventures when we can have one now!" Natsu said happily as he grinned wide. He grabbed Lucy's arm as he pulled her up, surprising her. "Let's go Luce!" he said nodding.

"Natsu! Can't you guys go fishing? I am actuallly very busy. I promise we can go tomorrow" Lucy said sighing as she glanced at him with a fronw. Happy pouted but didn't reply as Natsu sighed.

"Fine... If Lucy is going to make us actually be patient, we will... See you tomorrow Lucy..." Natsu said sadly as he turned and left the guild with Happy making Lucy sigh but then smiled at them. The two walked and walked on into the forest as Natsu kicked a stone.

"This is so boring, Natsu! Can't we go play something fun" Happy asked sadly. Natsu sighed.

"Sorry buddy. Gray is out on a mission, Gajeel is out training with Lily and Levy. Laxus is with his team and wondering around. Erza is off on another mission that is 'so top secret' but I bet she is just in her room at Fairy Hill, reading those weird books and eating strawberry cake" Natsu said with a sigh as he dragged his feet.

"Aweeee but i am so bored...Natsu" Happy groaned as he pouted slightly.

"I know I know Happy... maybe we should just get fish then eat and then sleep" Natsu said sadly as he walked to their house.

"Awe alright" Happy said with a pout as he grabbed the fishing poles. After awhile, the two have gotten 6 fish all together and it was getting extremely late.

"Hey buddy, we actually did pretty well today" Natsu said grinning as he lifted the bucket full of fish.

"Aye sir! Now we can eat a lot and a lot of fish! A feast!" Happy gushed as he began to dream about it. Natsu laughed as the two walked into the house and began to cook.

"Hey Happy, with all our friends gone, it's really boring... I wish we could have different and new exciting ones" Natsu groaned as he finished cooking and grabbed a stick of fish to munch on.

"Aye! But in a wizard world like this, I doubt anything exciting will happen" Happy said as he nibbled on his fish. Natsu yawned as he nodded.

"Yeah I guess your probably right, Happy" Natsu said as he finished eating and then jumped onto his bed. "Night Happy...I'm going to sleep early" he announced before falling asleep quick. Happy finished the rest of the fish as he crawled into bed with Natsu.

"Night Natsu" Happy mumbled before he fell asleep as well.

But later on in the night, light flashed and soon once the light faded away, the pink haired man was gone and in it's place? Was a raven haired guy? Who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating! I will update every week at Friday! Or two weeks if I get too busy! Follow and Review if you want more!<strong>

**Sorry it was kinda rushed, i may be putting this on hold for my mafia story... so I may not update it yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL AND IT ALL BELONGS TO THIER RIGHTFUL OWNERS**_

**TIME: ONE PIECE: AFTER HE MET UP WITH EVERYONE AND IS RIGHT BEFORE HE WENT TO FISHERMAN ARC. FAIRY TAIL: RIGHT AFTER THE TIMESKIP AND IS NOW DURING THE TOURNAMENT SECOND DAY**

There is a man who had experianced almost everything the world had to offer. First he lost his crew and then he lost his brother Ace. He had experianced war itself and came back perfectly okay. He survived and made it back with his crew once more. But what happens when he goes missing during a night? What happens when he does wake up, he's in a strange small house with a blue and white cat next to him?

There is a man who had everything he ever wanted. Friends, family, fighting, he was frozen with his friends for 7 entire years and felt a painful experiance with a magic called Second Orgin. Along with realizing his guild suffered when he was gone. Yes he didn't have actually everything he wanted but enough to be happy. He was a strong guy who a lot of people look up to. He have faced countless of people and have always won against them. But what happens when this man goes missing overnight as well too? What happens when he wakes up, feeling the worst ever. He then realized he was on transportation in a hammock with other people close to him.

What happens when these two have switched places and doesn't know how to return?

And what happens when enemies from Fiore appear at the Grandline and enemies from the Grandline appears at Fiore? Find out now!

* * *

><p><strong><em>THREE PERSON POV<em>**

**Grandline:**

As the crew began to wake up, the first thing they saw was pink spiky hair. Then it went crazy. The man yawned loudly as the man sat up. "Oi Happy! What do you wanna eat today?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. On his lap was a straw hat, which made the monster trio stand up and got into postion. The thing on their mind was : _Where's Luffy?!_

"Huh? Your not Happy" the pink haired man said as he then covered his mouth as he turned green. Zoro and Sanji glared. Where was Luffy? Who was this man?

"Of course we're not happy! A stranger just woke up where our captain should be with his hat on the stranger's lap! Where did you take him" Zoro demanded as he took out his sword.

"Wait Zoro! He's motion sick" Chopper said, seeing the way the pink haired man was looking.

Zoro glared. Nami sighed. "Listen, Chopper, can you cure him so we can ask him questions" she asked calmly.

Chopper frowned. "motion sickness doesn't have a cure. But I do have some medicane that could calm it down a little" he said as he turned to get them.

Sanji decided to cook food while Nami went out with Chopper to find the medicane. Robin was watching the stranger curiously. Usopp was standing far away from the stranger, not wanting to 'catch' the sickness. Franky was building a new invention as Brook was playing the violin. Zoro was on guard duty as he watched the stranger intensely. When Chopper got back, he handed the man a pill as the man quickly took it and swallowed it whole.

"Ahh thanks!" The man said as he grinned and wiped his mouth, feeling slightly better. Sanji handed the man soup to regain his strength as the man drank it almost as fast as Luffy does.

Sanji blinked. "That tastes awesome! You could rival Mirajane, cook man" the stranger said as he grinned wider.

"Who are you" Zoro demanded, his hand still on his sword as everyone watched him.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel. A fire dragon slayer" Natsu introduced as he stood up, a bit wozy.

"Where's our captain" Nami asked as she frowned. This man didn't seem dangerous or at the very least scared. He seemed peaceful, calm almost. Natsu burped as he frowned.

"Captain? How should I know? The last thing i remembered was going to sleep in my bed with Happy" Natsu said as he stared at the crew.

"Happy?" Usopp asked.

"Happy! My exceed" Natsu said as he then sat down again. "Seconds please" he said staring up at Sanji.

Sanji sighed and grumbled something under his breath before walking out again. "What's an exceed" Chopper asked.

"It's a magical cat that has wings, isn't it?" Robin said as she stared at Natsu.

"Yeah! Wait... your a talking raccoon! That's so awesome!" Natsu said as his eyes turned into stars.

"I'm not a raccoon, dammit" Chopper snapped as he glared.

Nami glanced at Robin. "What do you think is happening" she asked frowning.

"I think Captain-san and Mr. Dragneel have swithced places" Robin said smiling.

"Switched places" Zoro questioned.

"Yes. I have read a book about a man who went to a place called Fiore. It tells all about his adventure there but suddenly the last page ended at **I think I know who did this" ** Robin explained with a smile.

Usopp and Chopper shivered at the last sentence as Nami paled. "What could this mean? That Luffy is at Fiore" Nami asked frowning.

"That is possible" Robin said easily.

Natsu was about to say something before the ship began to rock. "Shit! A storm" Nami yelled as she ran out of the room. "Zoro! Franky! Turn the helm! Sanji! Chopper! Raise the sails!" Nami began to order.

Natsu covered his mouth as he glared ahead. _"If what that woman said is true, then i'm not in Fiore. Shit! I'm going to kick the person, who did this to me, ass" he thought angrily._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating on this story! And I am soo happy that people actually reviewed! And i am so glad you all liked them so well! Sorry that this chaper was short and kinda sucky! I may not be updating this too much because of my other stories! But I will try my best! Thanks again to those who took their time to review! You guys rock!<strong>


End file.
